Race Against Time
by GalraKeith
Summary: Keith and Shiro are on a mission when something goes terribly wrong and Keith gets injured by some weird creature. And of course, the injury has poison in it. Keith gets ill and could die at this point. To make it even worse, Keith and Shiro are in the middle of nowhere! Will Keith make it out alive?
1. How It Began

Race Against Time

Author's note: This is what I have wanted to see for a long time; To see Keith sick (as weird as that sounds)! We have never seen him really hurt (like Lance…) or sick for that matter… Also I'm very sorry if my grammar/spelling is bad. I'm American but I'm not that smart so… yea (I tried really hard…)! Sorry for rambling! On with the fic!

Also swearing…

Chapter One: How It Began

 _Shit!_ Keith and Shiro were being chased by this big alien… thing. It looked almost like a flower but with legs… and a scary face. Black goo oozing out its mouth and eyes.

 _Poison?_ Keith thought. _The stench is horrid!_ Keith looked back at Shiro and gave him an awkward smirk. Shiro smiled back as sweat dripped off his face. Then he looked back at the thing that was chasing them. It stuck out its tongue and even more goo came out. Keith realized that the creature was going after Shiro.

"Shit! Shiro look out!" Keith cried. But it was to late. Keith knew Shiro would not be able to dodge the tongue that was coming right for him. So Keith ran up to Shiro and pushed him out of the way. As soon as he pushed him away, the tongue grabbed Keith's torso.

Keith let out a small yelp as little, tiny blades on the creature's tongue, cut at his sides, ripping open his skin so the black ooze could get into his system. He screamed even louder as the poison touched his blood, immediately regretting having said that he would go on this mission.

"Keith!" Shiro screamed as he pulled out his bayard. He took a few swings at the creature's - roots? - so it would let go of Keith. The creature dropped Keith to see what Shiro was up to.

 _My paladin!_ Red yelled in Keith's mind. As he was falling he said, "R-red?" Blood dripping from his mouth.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Coran and Pidge were looking at the blue lion as they heard a noise. "What was that?" Pidge asked, her eyes widened and she looked around.

"I don't know!" Coran replied startled. "It sounds like its coming from Re- Oh quiznak. Go tell Allura to contact Keith and Shiro!"

"O-ok!" Pidge booked it down the hallway went to find Allura. She turned the corner and ran into Lance.

"Lance! Have you seen Allura?!" Pidge asked, her eyes full of fear.

"Yea. She's in the lounge... why?" He asked puzzled

"Something is wrong with Red!" She told Lance as they were racing down the hall and took a sharp turn. When they reached the lounge, Allura was sitting on the couch, reading what looked like an Altean book.

"Hey guys! Why were you run-"

Pidge cut her off before she could finish. "Contact Keith and Shiro! NOW!"

"O-on it!" Allura scrambled to her feet and ran to the nearest computer. She was pressing all sorts of buttons and then the computer made a buzzing sound.

"Shiro! Shiro are you ther-" She cut off as she felt the castle rumble and something broke.

Red was off to find Keith.

And she was **pissed.**

Author's note (again…): Sorry it's so short! I will be coming out with the second chapter soon!


	2. I'm Fine

Race Against Time

Chapter 2: I'm Fine

 _THUD_

Keith let out a loud scream of pain and horror as he hit the ground. He heard Shiro yell his name, but he couldn't answer. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything.

He was hurt.

 **VERY** , very badly.

Shiro ran up to his friend and fell to his knees, tears burning his eyes. He threw his helmet and picked Keith up in his arms. He tried to blink back his tears, but it was to late. They were already streaming down his face. Shiro went to put a hand over Keith's injury when, to his surprise, hissed in pain.

"K-keith! C-can you hear me!?" Shiro looked into Keith's eyes as more tears burned his eyes. Shiro smiled as Keith said he was fine, just in a lot of pain. Shiro hugged Keith, but instantly regretted it as Keith tensed up and whined. Shiro apologised and then heard a noise in his helmet. It sounded like… Allura?

"Shiro! Shiro answer me! Shi-" She was screaming at the top of her lungs trying to get incontact with Shiro and Keith. He told Keith to sit tight and Keith made some stupid pun about him not being able to feel anything. It made Shiro laugh despite the situation they were in.

When Shiro picked up the helmet and put it on he said, "Hey Allura… Um… Me and Keith might be in a predicament. Yeah. He got hurt… Red?... No. Haven't seen her yet… Okay. Bye."

Shiro walked back up to Keith and told him want they were talking about. As soon as he was done, Keith tried to sit up, immediately realizing that was a mistake. Even though his sides hurt like hell he still tried but was pushed back down by Shiro.

"Stay down. Red should be here soon. Try to sleep. I'll be right by you." Shiro told Keith as gently as he could. Keith replied saying he was fine, but it was obvious it was a lie.

"Not an option." Shiro said sternly, but at the same time worried.

It was a little after 5 minutes the Keith finally drifted off to sleep. Red came soon after.

Shiro tried to pick Keith up (the best way: bridle style) without waking him up. He shifted as Shiro moved, but didn't wake up.

He gently put Keith in the set and stood next to the chair, keeping Keith in place as they went back to the castle.

When they landed on the dock, everyone was crowded around Keith and Shiro. Coran carefully took Keith and ran to one of the pods, Shiro and Lance following.

They got to were the pods were and Coran put him in a pod. A few seconds later, the glass enclosed Keith in the pod. Then a screen popped up, showing Keith's health statis.

"How long will he have to be in the pod?" Lance asked, as he looked at Keith.

"About…" Coran pressed a button. "48, what you humans call, hours."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The paladins were training when Keith came to. He looked around the room and realized he was alone. Dazed, he walked out the room to find the others, not sure where they were at.

He walked around, what seemed like, hours trying to find his team. He looked in most of the rooms, but still no sign of them.

He walked into another room and felt really dizzy all of a sudden. He sat down on a crat and waited till the dizziness passed him. When it finally did, he went back to looking.

He walked a few more minutes when he stumbled across the training room. Looking in, he saw his team. Training. Without him.

Getting pissed, he walked into the room, smoke almost coming out his ears. He walked over to Shiro and started to yell at him.

"Your training without me!?"

Startled, Shiro spun around, almost hitting Keith. "Hey!" Shiro said. "Your finally up!"

Keith glared and went to storm out as he started to have a coughing fit.

Pidge walked over when she heard the yelling. "Hey Keith. Is everything okay?" Keith nodded in response. "Are you sure? You look awfully pale…" Pidge put her hand up to Keith's forehead. She put her cold hand on his face. Keith flinched as she touched him

"Your burning up!" Pidge said, fear and worry in her eyes.

"I'm… fine" Keith slurred out.

Shiro sighed. "Go lay in bed." Keith nodded and walked away. Lance and Shiro exchanged looks and Lance walked after Keith.

Lance opened the door and ran to Keith.

He was on the floor. Unconscious.

He wasn't okay.


End file.
